Need for Speed: Shift 2: Throttle Unleashed Edition
'''Need for Speed: Shift 2: Throttle Unleashed Edition '''is a driving game currently in production by Slightly Mad Studios, with 984 Studios performing the Throttle conversion. The game is a copy of Shift 2, but will be released as free DLC for the original Shift, adding faster cars and Polyphony Digital LM cars. This provides an interesting juxtaposition of Le Mans cars from Polyphony and FIA GT3 racing cars. The cars in-game are only announced as fast as the Shift 2 game announces them. However, it has been unofficially confirmed that all of the cars from Shift 2 and the first Throttle Edition will be in the game. Extra Features One of the additional features of the game is the ability to have two cars at once: an un-upgraded car, and a full Works converted car. The cars are identified by having "Works" after the car's regular name, as in "Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro Works". As well, the level system goes up to 50 and at level 50 any cars not yet unlocked can be unlocked for free at any time. Although the cars are still rated in tiers, the tiers are interchangeable with classes: it all depends on the Performance Index of any given car. Cars with extremely high performance indexes (2000+) are given Class S as of the Legends Pack. Driving Disciplines There are several driving disciplines available for you to compete in during the events of Shift 2. They are: Drift Drifting events focus mainly on clean, precise, and long drifting. The better you drift, the more Drift Points you earn, and the more you drift, the higher your DP multiplier goes up by. A target of Drift Points is set up for you to breach, and breaching the limit earns you the win. The master of Drift is Vaughn Gittin Jr., also known as your crew chief, who drives the ultimate drift vehicle: the Monster Energy/Falken Tire Ford Mustang GT. Beating him in a drift-off, then finishing the following drift challenge with his Mustang, unlocks it for personal use. Endurance Endurance events focus on enduring long races. Endurance races last, at the least, five laps. You are still required to get a podium finish to win the races. The master of Endurance is Tommy Milner, who drives his personal BMW M3 GT2 ALMS, and who must be beaten in the final endurance event to unlock the GT2 for personal use. FIA GT1 The FIA GT1 World Championship is the final goal for your driver in Shift 2. It is the cream of the crop: people from around the planet come here to race every year, also around the world. The master of the GT1 Championship is Jamie Campbell-Walter, who drives his Sumo Power Nissan GT-R GT1 around the track. Overtaking him and staying ahead for the last event of the championship unlocks the GT1 for personal use. FIA GT3 The FIA GT3 Local Championship is the second-last goal, utilizing lighter and less powerful cars than the GT1 championship. However, the GT3 championship is your stepping stone to GT1, and it MUST be completed beforehand. The master of the GT3 Championship is Patrick Soldurland, who races with his Team NFS BMW Z4 GT3. Kicking his ass in the trophy race earns you the GT3 for personal use. Muscle Muscle focuses on races with muscle cars - which means the good ol' American classics, roaring and full of power. The tamer of Muscle is ALSO Vaughn Gittin Jr., who drives a Ford Mustang RTR-X, a heavily customized 60s Ford Mustang, and if even if you finish second-last but still ahead of him in the final event, he will gladly hand the keys to the RTR-X over to you. Retro Retro can have some Muscle cars, but overall focuses on the earliest cars available. The ultimate Retro fan, in this case, would be Darren "D-NAC" McNamara, who drives a Team NFS Toyota Corolla GTS, and will gladly give you the keys to the ride plus the ride provided you best him in the last race. Time Attack Time Attack is an event completely focused on racing alone around the track, attempting to set time records. There is a limit that you need to be under to win events. The fastest Time Attack driver is Chris Rado, proud user of the Team NFS Scion tC, a demonspawn 1000+ horsepower race car, which will be yours provided you not only best him in a race, but then use his tC to beat his own time attack record. Works The Works League focuses on utilizing full Works-spec race vehicles to blaze through tracks. Works cars are regular cars, given modifications to the engine, suspension, clutch, turbocharger, tires, cockpit, weight reduction, a body-kit, the works, which is where it gets its name. The champion of Works racers is Mad Mike Whittett, who drives the Team NFS Mazda RX-7, which you'll have to pry from his defeated and bested hands. The Garage There is a grand total of 228 cars in the second iteration of Shift's Throttle Edition, not counting the Legends pack. Including that pack, there are 241 cars. ﻿Tier 1/Class D Basic (40 Tier 1 cars) Alfa Romeo Giuletta QV Audi RS4 Audi S3 Audi S4 Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro Audi TT-RS Coupe BMW 135i Coupe BMW Z4 M Coupe BMW Z4 M Coupe Convertible BMW Z4 sDrive35is BMW Z4 sDrive35is Convertible Chevrolet Cobalt Turbo SS Ford Crown Victoria Ford Escort RS Cosworth Ford Focus RS Ford Focus ST Ford Taurus SHO Concept Honda Civic Si Honda S2000 Infiniti G35 (V35) Lancia Delta HF Integrale Lexus IS-F Lotus Elise 111R Mazda MX-5 Miata Mazda RX-7 Mazda RX-7 FC3S Nissan 200SX (S14) Nissan 240SX (S13) Nissan 240S (S13) Drift Alliance Nissan 350Z (Z33) Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R (C10) Nissan Silvia SpecR Aero (S15) Renault Mégane R.S. SEAT Leon Cupra Scion tC Toyota Corolla GTS (AE86) Volkswagen Mk. I GTI Volkswagen Mk. V GTI Volkswagen Scirocco Volkswagen Scirocco R Tier 2/Class C Basic (39 Tier 2 cars) BMW M1 Procar BMW M3 E30 Sport Evolution BMW M3 (E36) BMW M3 (E46) BMW M3 GTR (E46) BMW M3 (E92) BMW M3 CSL (E92) Caterham Superlight R500 Carbon Motors E7 Concept Chevrolet Camaro SS Chevrolet Cobalt SS Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray (C2) Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray L46 350 (C3) Dodge Challenger Concept Dodge Challenger R/T Dodge Challenger SRT8 Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 Dodge Charger R/T Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 Jaguar XKR Lamborghini Countach 25th Anniversary Mazda RX-8 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution 2 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-Edition Mitsubisbi Lancer Evolution X Nissan 370Z (Z34) Nissan 370Z Roadster (Z34) Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) Need for Speed Shelby Terlingua Ford Mustang Porsche 911 Speedster Porsche Cayman S Porsche Cayman R Shelby Cobra 427 S/C Shelby Mustang GT500 Shelby Mustang GT500 Super Snake Subaru Impreza WRx STi Toyota Supra Tier 3/Class B Basic (67 Tier 3) Acura NSX Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione Alfa Romeo 8C Spyder Aston Martin DB9 Aston Martin DB9 Volante Aston Martin DBS Aston Martin DBS Volante Aston Martin V8 Vantage N400 Audi R8 Coupe 4.2 FSI quattro Audi R8 Spyder 4.2 FSI quattro Audi R8 Coupe 5.2 FSI quattro Audi R8 Spyder 5.2 FSI quattro Bentley Continental Supersports Coupe Bentley Continental Supersports Convertible BMW M6 BMW M6 Convertible Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Grand Sport (C6) Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) Dodge Viper SRT-10 Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR Dodge Viper SRT-10 Final Edition Convertible Ford GT Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 Super Snake Ferrari 430 Scuderia Ferrari 438 Italia Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano Ferrari California Ferrari Enzo Ferrari F430 GTC Ferrari F430 Spyder Ferrari FXX Ferrari Scuderia 16M Spider Ferrari Superamerica Gumpert Apollo S Lamborghini Diablo VT Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 Valentino Balboni Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Lamborghini Murcielago LP650-4 Roadster Lamborghini Sesto Elemento Lotus Exige S Maserati GranCabrio Maserati GranTurismo S Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT-S McLaren MP4-12C Mercedes-Benz McLaren SLR 722 Edition Mercedes-Benz McLaren SLR Stirling Moss Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Edition Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Nissan GT-R (R35) Nissan GT-R SpecV (R35) Porsche 911 GT2 Porsche 911 GT2 RS Porsche 911 GT3 R Porsche 911 GT3 RS Porsche 911 GT3 RS Auto Bild Edition Porsche 911 GT3 RSR Porsche 911 Turbo Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet Porsche 918 Spyder Concept Study Porsche 959 Porsche Panamera Turbo Radical SR3 RS Tier 4/Class A Basic (23 Tier 4) Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport de Macross GT1 GTbyCitroen Concept GTbyCitroen Road Car Koenigsegg Agera Koenigsegg CCX Koenigsegg CCX-R Edition McLaren F1 Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SuperVeloce Lamborghini Reventon Lamborghini Reventon Roadster Lamborghini Reventon SCPD Cruiser Lexus LF-A Pagani Zonda Cinque Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster Pagani Zonda F Pagani Zonda F Roadster Pagani Zonda R Pagani Huayra Porsche Carrera GT Polyphony Digital Racers (17 Polyphony Digital Racers) Ford GT LM Ford GT LM Spec II Ford GT LM Edition Spec II Test Car GTbyCitroen Race Car Honda NSX GT500 Stealth Honda S2000 LM Race Car Mazda 787B Stealth Mazda RX-7 Concept LM Race Car Mazda RX-8 Concept LM Race Car Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Stealth Nissan 350Z RS Nissan Gran Turismo Skyline GT-R (R34) Nissan GT-R Stealth (R34) McLaren F1 Stealth Pagani Zonda LM Race Car Polyphony Digital Formula Gran Turismo Red Bull X2010 FIA GT1 Cars (6 FIA GT1 cars) Aston Martin Racing DBR9 GT1 Chevrolet Corvette C6.R GT1 Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 Maserati MC12 GT1 Matech Ford GT GT1 Sumo Power Nissan GT-R GT1 FIA GT3 Cars (8 FIA GT3 cars) Alpina B6 GT3 Aston Martin Racing DBSR9 GT3 Audi R8 LMS Chevrolet Corvette Z06R GT3 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 GT3 Matech Ford GT GT3 Porsche 911 GT3 RSR Falken Tire Team Need for Speed BMW Z4 GT3 Other Cars (27 Other cars) Abt Audi TT-R Touring Car Amuse CarbonR (R34) BMW M3 GTR Race Car (E46) BMW M3 GT2 (E92) BMW McLaren F1 GTR Race Car Castrol TOM'S Toyota Supra Race Car Dodge Viper GTS-R Dodge Challenger SRT8 MOPAR Drift Car Dodge Charger SRT8 MOPAR Drift Car Dodge Viper SRT10 MOPAR Drift Car Honda NSX ARTA Garaiya Race Car (Super GT) Koenigsegg CCGT Lancia Stratos Rally Car Lotus Elise Motor Sport Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII WRC Super Rally Car Monster Energy/Falken Tire Ford Mustang GT Nissan GT-R Xanavi Nismo (Super GT) Porsche 918 RSR Subaru Impreza WRC Rally Car Suzuki Escudo Dirt Trial Car Team Need for Speed Ford Mustang RTR-X Team Need for Speed Mazda RX-7 Team Need for Speed Mazda RX-8 Team Need for Speed Porsche 911 Carrera RSR 3.0 Team Need for Speed Scion tC Team Need for Speed Toyota Corolla GTS AE86 Toyota Supra Yellow Hat YMS (Super GT) Volkswagen Scirocco GT 24 Legends Cars (12 Legends) Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA (1965) Austin Mini Cooper S (1965) BMW 3.0 CSL Gr. 5 (1975) Ford Capri RS3100 Gr. 4 (1974) Ford Escort Mark I RS1 600 Ford GT40 Mark I (1965) (1971) Jaguar E-Type Lightweight (1963) Lotus Cortina Mark I (1963) Nissan Fairlady 240ZG (1971) Porsche 914/6 GT (1970) Porsche Carrera RSR 3.0 (1974) Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe (1965) Downloadable Content The same DLC available for Shift 2 is available for the Throttle Unleashed edition: however, new copies get all DLC free. However, additional content is included for the other events. Legends Pack The Legends Pack adds a new discipline: Legends. It also adds 14 new cars to the game that are compatible with Legends events, and 5 new tracks that will be raced on in said events. As well, the pack adds 5 new events for each of the racing disciplines. Category:Video Games